This invention relates to a tent and frame adapted to the rear end and tailgate of a recreational vehicle with a fold-down tailgate of the variety that have a slide-down window, specifically to an extension of the area in the back of the vehicle to allow camping or other protected storage or living within the enclosed vehicle.